fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Harris
Michael Harris is a surgeon and was friends with Tom and his wife but left her to die during the invasion. Harris learns how to save harnessed children by leaving half the spikes inside them, giving them opiates when the harness-drug injections wear off. When Tom brings a wounded Skitter to the school, it kills Harris before the thorough examination hoped for by Porter. Story Pre-retreat from Boston Before retreating from Boston he was with Rebecca Mason, Tom Mason's wife. Caught in an airship attack, he abandoned Rebecca to save himself, which presumably led to Rebecca's death. He was later found by the 2nd Massachusetts, and became the Chief Medical and Science Officer. Season 1 "Prisoner of War" Harris arrives at the school much is Tom Mason's surprise that he is still alive. Harris and Tom talk about the events that took place and Rebecca Mason's death when they went on a supply run, with Beamers and Skitters attacking. Harris mentioned he hid in a collapsed house. Tom Mason discovered his betrayal of Rebecca; he says he did what he did so he could use his skills to save other people which causes him to be punched by Tom. Tom is still not happy about what he did but he decides to talk to him about it later. He had in addition told Tom to bring back at least one harnessed child in which they agreed to be Ben. However after the team returned to the High School it had turned out to be Rick, Mike's son. Soon later, he performed surgery with the help of Anne Glass and was able to remove most of the harness leaving the needles as taking them out would result in the kid's death. After this, Tom decides to talk to him outside of the captured Skitter's cage and he tries to make what he did to Rebecca seem right. However, it didn't. After this, Porter had told Michael Harris to stay with the 2nd Mass for the next nine weeks because they could use his skills and abilities for the salvation and survival of the entire group. "Grace" He was freaked out when the captured Skitter banged on the bars and did nothing that would really calm it down. Then, he and Anne Glass were assigned to communicate with the Skitter something he didn't understand and like Mike would later do he made it unhappy by insulting and being very rough to something this caused a fight between him and Anne Glass on multiple occasions he even after Mike knocked it out said, "If you get a chance to put a gun in its mouth don't hesitate to pull the trigger." Soon after this event, he helped discover the Skitters communicate through radio signals. He was in the room when Mike ripped the harness off Rick, preventing the creature from communicating. "Silent Kill" At the school, Harris opened the hatch of the cage the Skitter was being kept in at the school. He was trying to inject it with a lethal serum. Then the Skitter took Michael by his neck and threw him around in self-defense. Hal and Tom came into the room and saw him getting attacked by the Skitter. They quickly tried to help Dr. Harris but it was too late; when the Skitter threw him down, he was dead. Death Killed By *Captured Skitter After Harris approached the Skitter to kill it with a lethal injection, the Skitter grabbed him by the head and held him against the bars of its cage. As Harris struggled to break free, the Skitter worked to crush his skull. His screams drew the attention of Anne Glass and Uncle Scott who attempted to save him. Anne forced the Skitter to release Harris by tasing it, but Harris' injuries were already fatal and he died upon his release. Appearance ﻿Personality Harris was an arrogant man, which he claimed was a trait common among surgeons. He refused to let any ideas other than his own be acknowledged which lead to strong conflict between him and Anne Glass. He was very egotistical and believed his own survival was more crucial than that of Tom's wife. Gallery Dr. Michael Harris.jpg 500793265_n.jpg xx fs noah and mr. webber.JPG Category:Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Doctors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Civilians Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Season 1 Category:Humans